Home alone chapter two
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: Giovanna is twelve and it seems like no one likes her, but when Giovanna gets upset will Patrick still love her after what she's done or will he leave?


The Nightmare Room:

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Room ® and all related titles are owned by R. L. Stine, I own nothing it is a fanmade story.

Home Alone

Chapter two

Giovanna is now twelve and with this her powers have progressed, Patrick has nothing to fear, not that he has for the last twelve years of Giovanna's life. She even told him herself that she wouldn't hurt him since he has taken care of her. Giovanna knew that Patrick wasn't her real father, he told her about the days of her being a baby and how her parents just magically disappeared, without even telling anyone.

When Giovanna turned twelve Patrick gave her a book of spells believing that she was a witch to begin with. No matter how hard he would try Giovanna just wouldn't look through it. She never asked to be a witch what was the point of having powers if you don't have any friends besides her "father" Patrick.

Going to school was Giovanna's thought to be hardest task, but what she didn't know was that someone was after her, and that person wanted her bad. She wanted to stay home with Patrick, because she didn't like the way the students and teachers looked at her or even acted around her. Giovanna could see the hatred in the students and teachers eyes. The way that they would say her name as though she was cursed or evil made her feel sad and alone.

One day while coloring a picture in her coloring book Giovanna could hear a group of girls, a table away talking badly about her. She heard, 'OMG, look at her, she is so weird and her clothes are so poor. Hahahaha' these girls were laughing at her for no reason other than the fact that her clothes seemed to be weird and she didn't dress to their standards.

Giovanna faced the world with a smile and toughed it out, but she was crying hysterically on the inside. When Giovanna got home and made sure that Patrick wasn't there she threw herself on her bed and balled her little eyes out. Not knowing that Patrick just came home two minutes after her, he heard her crying and ran up to see what the problem was.

"Giovanna, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Patrick asked while picking her legs up in order to sit next to her.

"Why are the kids so mean to me? I haven't done anything to them. They laugh at me and they don't even care." She began to get angry which now after Patrick helped her control her powers things only go bad when she's angry and boy was she? The lights in the whole house started going on and off, all the electronics came on all at the same time.

Patrick didn't know what to say, normally so he just tried to soothe her, but this time it didn't work, the whole house was going haywire and Patrick soothing didn't seem to be working which made him very scared.

"Giovanna, sweetheart, children are mean, just try not to let it bother you." He knew that wasn't the best line to give but what else is there.

"Try not to let it bother me, they call me weird and trash my clothes, they push me around and the teachers are failing me. What's wrong with me?" she shouted making the light bulb in her ceiling fan burst.

This has been going on for weeks and not once did Patrick mention anything about why she was different, reason being was he couldn't see other than the fact she had powers why she was different. But one night seem to make it scary enough for Patrick to get up out of bed to see what was happening. He spotted Giovanna downstairs in the kitchen making something; it was smoking, or was it. He still had eye crude in his eyes and wasn't sure what he was seeing.

"This will teach those girls and everyone who makes fun of me, 'Let them see themselves for what they truly are, make no person forget, make them suffer and see what I go through, for weird is what weird does. Show them what they cannot change and bring them to the mirror of reality and shame.' Hahahaha" she reads from the spell book that Patrick gave her, and she crackles into the smoldering caldron.

Patrick was astonished he couldn't believe she was using the spell book at all especially for evil. "Giovanna, what did I tell you about using the spell book for evil?" he said in a stern but shaky voice as though not sure whether to be scared or angry at her.

"I don't remember. Because this is the first time I have touched it, but it is what they all deserve they need to be punished for their actions." Giovanna said trying to defend herself.

Patrick tried to walk into the kitchen but was thrown back, hitting the sofa with his head. Blacked out cold.


End file.
